


So Like a Rose

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Hurt No Comfort, Interspecies, M/M, Points of View, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By ButterflyzLegolas prowls through Mirkwood sleepless at night and comes to a decision
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4
Collections: Least Expected





	So Like a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing; only in dreams I do  
> Feedback: Any feedback is great  
> Story Notes: This is my first story on this archive :)

Sleeping with ghosts  
It's such a lonely experience  
The stars are out tonight  
Only they can hear you breathing  
You're so like a rose  
You're so like a rose  
You're so like a rose  
I wish you could stay here

Legolas prowled the mist ridden woods of Mirkwood, it had almost been five years since he had realised it had not been his time to leave for the sea. Oh, the sea still called to him grew more insistent by the day, but there was something keeping him tied down to Middle Earth.

Aragorn, why must your presence in my life torture me so? Even when I know it could never be?

But the answer never came, because Aragorn was oblivious, of course he was delighted when Legolas told him he was staying for but a while longer, yet Aragorn thought he had stayed to see out the final years of Gimli. The stubborn, strong and courageous dwarf had contracted some sort of dwarfish disease. Incurable, so it seemed so every day now he lived in pain. But being a stubborn dwarf, he never admitted nor gave into it.

And his father had dropped the shocking news, and his life had grown worse, every day he asked himself how his father could have lived with him for so long and not know him at all.

Legolas himself had become sleepless, like a vicious cycle he lived his days and nights. During the day he would pretend as if nothing was wrong but during the night he relied on only his primal instinct, prowling and hunting.

He came to his place of solace, a small clearing in the trees where the moon fell directly into it, instead of slanting sideways into your gaze. He dropped his bow and quiver of arrows just outside the clearing and stepped inside, immediately his aching heart was restored.

Without this retreat, he feared he would just blurt his feelings out, he did that now, but not to the one whom mattered. He poured his heart and soul out to the living creatures around him, the trees, and the small species of the woods and even if they forgot afterwards it was special to him.

Cleansing in the unearthly light, he failed to notice the small footfalls behind him, only when they paused clearing their throats softly did he started, opening his eyes. She stood there, one of the few people he could confide in, but he didn't dare tell her this. He could speak, couldn't turn away either, not knowing what mood she was in.

"Every night, you look for peace here, why?" Lyarie did not miss much, she was a very perceptive elf, even if she wasn't the one who was kept coiled in his heart, wasn't the one who made butterflies travel silkily down his spine.

Legolas couldn't reply she wouldn't go to his father, but there would be a degree of hurt there, then the distance would happen. Feeling her prickling gaze on his back, he looked out of the clearing, and past the trees.

"No matter, it is nearly dawn."

She knew.

He slowly got to his feet and turned to ask how she knew but the space where she was the moment before was empty; she was already drifting back towards the palace. Letting a reluctant sigh escape from his lips he blinked and stepped from the circle, but the darkness he expected never came, it still played on the edges of his inner being, but it feinted away from him for the time being.

His feet leapt and bounded over obstacles, elf voices chattered even at this time of night as his feet brought him closer to the central part of Mirkwood. No elves were to be seen but they were there. He walked the road towards his home but paused seeing such beauty

A tree, in full bloom had roses smattering it and he crossed over to it. He inhaled the scent and smiled growing relaxed, He'd always loved nature and everything that came with it but roses just seemed to fill him with an easy sense of comfort. He drew back, almost reluctantly and headed for his home once more. He would say nothing to anyone of his nightly retreats and would not act upon his heart, for it would not be only his life he threw into turmoil and confusion. 


End file.
